


We've all got a little darkness inside

by Marthypie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Death, F/M, POV Female Character, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Swearing, VERY mildly dub con, Vaginal Sex, does it count tho???, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marthypie/pseuds/Marthypie
Summary: Because I needed some Female Reader X Frank smut in my life.Aka: you spawn into a trial all alone and encounter a new killer, only to find out he's not as monstrous as you had first thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've written any sort of fic. The last thing I wrote was a massive destiel/ spn fic and honestly I just got worn out and overwhelmed. I was uni at the time and was struggling to write 5000 words per week, as well as doing all of my assignments and homework. Now that I have a little more time I'm hoping to get back into writing on AO3. This is an experiment, just dipping my toes in the water again. 
> 
> To those who read that fic and are disappointed in me, well I'm sorry I let you all down. I don't intend to finish it, but if you wanna know how it ends I guess you can shoot me an ask on my tumblr:[somenerdsinspace.](http://somenerdsinspace.tumblr.com) I don't remember all the details but I'll answer your questions as best I can.
> 
> And to those who have no clue what I'm talking about, come and join me in the sin bin. There's plenty of room.

The Entity sure seemed to make a lot of mistakes. You assumed that a godlike, Lovecraftian being would have it's shit together by now, but nope- just like a fic author who as well out of practice- it was just making stuff up as it went along. At first glance it's realms seemed real enough, strange locations for you and your fellow survivors to die in over and over till you lost count. But the longer you remained trapped in the nightmare the easier it was to spot in the inconsistencies, odd little details that reminded you just how fucked you all were. Windows and mirrors held no reflections, fire barrels created no smoke and the distant howling of wind was just an empty sound. It didn't take you long to conclude that all of this was just set dressing, a weak pretence, like a cheap setting of a homemade snuff movie. Which honestly sounded about right, considering how much blood was usually shed during the Entity's trials.

Speaking of...

When you came to your senses and your vision cleared you realised that you were no longer beside the camp fire. You rubbed your eyes and oh- what was this place? It seemed as though were in one of the entities new playgrounds, a snowy domain with a large cabin in the centre. For a brief moment you feared you'd freeze to death as your hands rubbed up and down your forearms. As much as you loved your pretty little summer dress-one you'd bought especially to wear to your best friends birthday party- it wasn't exactly appropriate for this weather. But then again... this place wasn't right, was it? Crouching down you picked up a fistful of snow then sighed wistfully as you clenched it in your hand. It was too powdery and lukecool at best, nothing like the snow that you used to play with as a child. Was nothing sacred around here? Or were you expecting too much from the Entity, a being that had done nothing but ruin your whole life? Probably, but oh fucking well. Shaking off those thoughts you were quick to get your head in the game. Standing around revelling in nostalgia was only going to get you killed, there was no time to lose and the sooner you got to work on a generator the better. You just had to find one first, which was far easier said than done.

By the time you found a generator tucked away in a corner and began fiddling with it's wires you couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. It was awfully quiet, wasn't it? Yeah, it was true that even David made an attempt to be stealthy but this was just too much. Where was the thudding of panicked footfalls? The cries of pain as the killer landed a lucky hit? It was almost like you were alone. Which...come on now, that was impossible, right? _Right?_ Before everything had gone black there had been others in the forest clearing, Claudette, Jake and Feng Min. Four survivors and one killer, that was just how the trials worked. And yet, you couldn't shake of the sense of panic that settled in your gut and buried its roots in deep as you nervously glanced over your shoulder, your hands shaking. You couldn't be on your own, another generator would pop any second and then there would only be three left to do. Almost done, half way there.

Pressing the two wire ends together you let out a panicked yelp as sparks flew and it blew up in your face. Look at what you'd done! You'd fixed countless of these things, it was almost as easy as breathing by this point but because you'd gotten so worked up you'd ruined it all. They-whoever or whatever it was- would come for you now. It was hide or die and you rather sensibly chose the former. Skittering behind the fence, you pressed your back against the wood panelling as your heart raced in your chest and thudded in your ears- so loud it was all you could hear. Moments dragged by and you heard nothing, maybe it hadn't noticed? Or was it too busy pursuing someone else? As awful and as selfish as it was you hoped that was the case. Pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top?

You waited and waited till you realised you were just squatting up against a fence when there was work to be done. Damn it, why were you like this? It wasn't as though you were new to this, you didn't even have an excuse. You'd died before and you were bound to die again sometime soon but that didn't make the trials any easier to stomach. The fear always remained you just had to fight through it, shove it out of sight and mind. Pulling in a steadying breath, you pressed your palm against you chest. It was sort of reassuring, to know that despite all you'd been through you were still alive. Sort of. Others would have just laid down and given up, maybe before all of this you might have done the same but now you were stronger now, determined and ready to get the hell out of dodge. Standing tall you stepped out from behind you shelter and- you paused, your brows mushing together as you noticed the figure striding towards you, his footsteps swift and purposeful like he had shit to do. Just like you, huh?

He was obviously human, but a stranger nonetheless. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a new survivor to appear on the scene, but you had never encountered a newcomer mid-trial. It was always at the campfire and that alone was enough to put you on edge, to stop you from beckoning him over to help you finish your generator. Instead you rocked back on your heels and twisted your fingers together as you weighed up your options. A strange, niggling thought in the back of your head told you to run, to get the fuck away from him. Monsters came in all shapes and sizes, they weren't all tall and horrifying like the Trapper or Hillbilly. With a flick of your tongue you nervously wetted your lips, he'd seen you. Perhaps he hadn't noticed you at first, but as soon as you stepped out from behind the fence it was all over. The scales tipped back and forth, one side rising as the other dipped. The uncertainty made your throat tighten. What if he was human like you? What if he was another victim in this sick and twisted game?

He was closer now, more than just an advancing figure. You could see that he wasn't much taller than you and had lithe, borderline scrawny build. You then noticed that he had a flaming skull tattoo from the top of his neck to the base of his throat, like he was some sort of punk or thug. Seemed fitting really, after all the Entity collected all sorts of people, they couldn't all be goody two shoes like you and Claudette. His leather jacket was zipped halfway up his torso and the hoodie beneath it was a greyish, dirty white with....what appeared to be bloodstains lining the rim of his hood. You swallowed thickly as you took a wary step back, your hands clenching into fists at your sides. Okay...he was a bit messy, so what? Nothing could explain away the uncanny mask that hid his features though. It sort of reminded you of an edgy teens original character, the cruel and maniacal sort who was evil just for the sake of it. Surely not though, surely this was all a misunderstanding. _Surely surely surely_. And then your gaze flickered down to his hand and your mind was made up.

He had a knife.

With a sudden burst of energy you turned tail and ran, kicking up snow in your wake. You knew he'd follow but you never expected him to move so fast. The other killers here never ran and never worked up a sweat; it all seemed so effortless and natural to them. Like this was what they were born to do. And yet, he was clearly a man, made of flesh and blood. His breathing was just as heavy and as laboured as your own as he charged after you, narrowing the distance with every stomping step. You'd been chased before, forced to run for your life time and time again but it had never been this intense and your death had never been so certain.

You scrambled forward, desperately rushing towards the closest window. Reaching out you hitched you leg up to make the jump- only to be jerked back as a hand clamped down on your shoulder. You yelped, more from surprise than pain and snapped your eyes shut in anticipation. This was it, you'd done your best but it wasn't enough. He was going to stab you over and over, riddle you with holes until your blood painted the snow red. Except you never felt the bite of his blade, he yanked you back through the window only to push you down against the frame. He clearly didn't want you to escape but he wasn't killing you either. It might have been a bit of a stretch but it seemed as though you'd come to a strange impasse, that he was just as baffled by the situation as you were. With bated breath you nervously glanced over your shoulder, you couldn't see his face but you felt the prickle of his gaze as it roved over you, down the line of your back to your exposed thighs. _Oh shit._ Out of all of the directions this could have gone in this...you had not expected this. Sure, you looked really fucking cute in your dress if you did say so yourself but-well, it's not as though you intended to put your ass on show. 

Shifting your weight onto your arms you cheeks flushed red, what the hell were you supposed to do? You couldn't just lean there and do nothing while he eyed you up like a tasty snack. In a way you sort of wished that he was an "ordinary" killer, that you could just get this over and done with. _No need to be coy, stabby stabby time!_ Wait no, what the hell were you thinking? If there was a way to get out of this alive then you'd take it. It was simply a matter of uh...figuring out what he wanted. Though you'd never tried to strike up a conversation with the Entity's attack dogs it was sort of an unspoken rule that they weren't allowed to speak, hesitate or show mercy. None of this was adding up, this whole trial didn't slot together the way it should. It was almost as though the masked man was doing things his way, like he'd wandered off the beaten track and was doing whatever the hell he pleased, consequences be damned. 

You gripped the windowsill to push yourself up so you could stand, only to be shoved down again. You felt the plastic hilt of his blade dig against your back as he pressed his hand down against your shoulder, as though to say _stay._ Before you could even question the what he was doing his second hand came into play, his finger tips brushed up against your hip as it slid down to the outside of your thigh. Your breath hitched in your throat as his intentions became crystal clear. Unable to stop yourself your kneejerk reaction was to donkey kick him in the shin as you leaned forward and once again struggled to clamber through the window. He grunted but his hold on you was unrelenting. He might not have had the brute strength of the other killers but you were firmly in his grasp and his for the taking. For some reason that thought made you weak in the knees, like maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. It had been a really really long time since you'd last gotten laid and honestly if this was what it took to escape then...

You dipped your head low as you exhaled deeply. Was this what you'd become? Were so desperate and lonely that you'd fuck a masked maniac? It certainly seemed like it. 

You didn't need to say yes nor did he waste any time with foreplay. Lifting up your dress he yanked down your underwear in one swift motion, you shivered as the cool air met you skin but remained where you were, hands gripping the frame as you bit your bottom lip in anticipation. He removed his hand from your back, stowed away his knife and then pulled down his zipper and jeans. Curiosity got the better of you so you risked another glance over your shoulder and... Wow, you were pleasantly surprised by what you saw. His mask's rictus grin was horrifying as ever but that was a nice dick, thick, girthy and already half hard in his hand. His movements were swift and jerky as he stroked himself just enough to get fully erect, then with his other hand he tugged you back as he tightened his hold of your hip. Nudging you open with the head of his cock he pushed in, his entry made easy by just how wet you already were. Fucking hell, could you get anymore depraved? You damn well hoped so.

You swallowed a moan as he buried himself deep and bottomed out, his hips touching the dip of your back as you bent forward against the window frame. His first few thrusts were slower than you anticipated, almost curious as though he was trying to lure a response out of you. It felt real good to be filled, to have his thick cock stuffed inside of you so tight and hard, like this is what you were both made for. You wished this had happened sooner and were tempted to say as much but were a stubborn soul. If he wanted a reaction he'd have to damn well work for it. Arching back into him, you shot him a little side glance as a sly little smile tugged at your lips. Two could play at the silent game and you seemed to understand each other well enough. He didn't need much encouragement, before you could even pull in your next breath he slammed into you, forcing you to brace yourself lest you jerked too far forward. A gasped moan forced it's way out as your eyes fluttered closed, if he kept this up you wouldn't last long and neither would he. It was all just so _decadent_ and you just couldn't get enough. His grip was bruising as he pounded into you over and over, his thrusts sharp and sure as he brushed against all the right places. He was panting again, his breath just as laboured and quick as it had been before, he was clearly many things but a lazy fuck he was not. You knew you shouldn't be enjoying this, revelling in just how good it felt to have him inside of you, fucking you rough and hard, but you were. The fact that it was forbidden and just so wrong made it all the more right, as though this was your first step down a dark and dangerous path. 

The warmth inside of you grew with each thrust, building and building till you could barely take it anymore. Your moans were loud and unabashed, any shame you'd once had was long gone, you were living in the moment and that was that. You knew that he was close too, his motions were jerky and all it took was one real deep push and he came with a throaty grunt, filling you up with even more sin. Your hand snaked down to rub at your clit, you didn't need much just a little more and- With a gasped breath you slumped forward, your legs wobbling as they struggled to hold you up. You remained there for a long moment as the tingling warmth spread throughout your system, burning so bright it was all you could think about. You quivered and quaked around him as you panted, struggling to catch your breath. Holy fucking shit, was all you could think. You were almost in awe, couldn't quite believe what you'd done; but you felt it, felt the delicious ache and the warm drip of his cum as it rolled down your inner thigh. It was sloppy and disgusting but you'd do it again, you'd do it in a heartbeat. 

After he'd pulled out the masked man was quick to tuck himself back away, as casual as could be he zipped up his fly, shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and turned on his heel to leave- only to pause in his steps as though he'd remembered something. He turned to you again and with a lazy flick of his hand he pointed at the cabin in the centre of the map. _Huh?_ You blinked owlishly at him, what did he want now? You parted you lips, intending to ask what he wanted only to press them shut when you thought better of it. He was clearly letting you go so there was no point in pushing your luck. As quickly as you could you pushed the hair from your face, pulled your underwear back on and straightened out your dress. You were a mess, ravaged and wrecked but you weren't complaining. Not even a peep.

Not wanting out to outstay your welcome you wandered to the centre of the map and-oh, sure enough, you found the hatch open just outside of the cabin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should chose your friends more carefully....

Nothing had changed.

No matter how many times you told yourself that the words wouldn’t sink in. You'd been forced into dozens of trials and died more times than you wanted to admit, but things didn't feel the same, you didn't feel the same. He was all you could think about and it was driving you crazy. You couldn't help but wonder why he’d spared you like that. He'd already had his way with you, he had nothing to gain and everything to lose. Yet, with a wave of his hand he'd shooed you off like you were nothing more than a casual hookup. Was it because he was new, that the Entity hadn't yet whipped him into shape? Or was it simply that you'd been alone, that killing you hadn't been worth the time or effort? Sure, those were reasonable explanations but there had to be more to it than that. Nothing was ever that simple, especially not here where nothing was as it seemed. Just who was he and what had he done to deserve a place amongst monsters? In a way you wanted to see him again, to try and clear the slate and figure out what the hell was going on but it appeared as though the Entity had other plans as you hadn't seen him since. The sex had been really _really_ good but it wasn’t like you- 

“Hey! Are are you even listening to me?” 

Dwight’s gaze was scalding as he stared at you from the other side of the campfire. He huffed, folded his arms across his chest and began to impatiently tap his foot with a _thud thud thud._ You flinched and twisted your fingers together; you couldn’t even deny it as you hadn't heard a single word he'd said. A spiteful, mean part of you wanted to shove his words back into his throat but you couldn’t think of a witty retort. He had you cornered and everyone knew it. 

Beside you Jake huffed and shot Dwight an equally dirty look.“You don’t have to lecture us, we know what to do."

Huh, that was unexpected. You and Jake weren't exactly friends, but you weren't acquaintances either. Honestly, you'd never put too much thought into it but now that you tried it was hard to explain. Being trapped in the fog had a strange way of blurring the lines, of making you feel as though you'd known someone far longer than you really had. It didn’t matter whether he’d meant to jump to your defence or not because he was right; it was all old news. 

“I’m not-” Dwight pressed his lips into a thin line. “I’m just trying to help. I thought we'd have better chances if... Never mind, forget it."

 _Oh._ Well now you just felt bad, like bottom of the barrel, piece of shit bad. You stared ahead at the fire as you absently tried to smoothen out your dress, just like this situation it was a lost cause and the damage had already been done. There wasn't much comfort to be found here, you had to cling onto whatever scraps you could find but this was pathetic. Were you so lost, had the Entity taken so much from you that you that you could only find solace in obsessing over a masked maniac? Apparently. Had you any shame left you would have been mortified, appalled that you'd sunk so low but try as you might you just couldn't find the energy to care. Man, you'd gotten real cynical hadn't you? That or you were just tired, exhausted right down to your bones. You wanted to take a step back, fade away into the never ending forest but your feet might as well have been rooted to the spot. The Entity was hosting a trial and you four had to participate whether you wanted to or not. No swapping out and no hiding; even death wasn't an escape. 

"Whatever." Meg stretched her arms above her head. "Let's just get this over and done with."

As if on cue, the sky groaned as black, clawish tendrils snaked across the horizon. This was it. You pulled in a deep breath and closed your eyes, the darkness crept closer and closer till the ground vanished beneath your feet and your mind went blank.

Autohaven Wreckers. You sighed as you pushed the hair out of your face and thought what a wonderful place to die. It wasn't that you hated this realm anymore than the rest, you'd feel resentful no matter where the Entity dropped you but this place was just so ugly and brownish green that you just wanted to close your eyes and hide. It was a tempting thought, you were cunning and if anyone could find a good hiding spot it'd be you, but what about the others? Could you really sit by and twiddle your thumbs whilst they risked their lives? Nope, just wasn't gonna happen. Sometimes you wished you were heartless; it would be so much easier to just not care, but as much as you wished otherwise that just wasn't who you were. You were now a little rougher around the edges but you liked to think you were the same person. More or less. So if the Entity was trying to mould you into something else, something evil, then it needed to try harder.

Stepping out from behind a wall of crushed cars you saw the shining neon lights of the Gas Haven, tacky and flickering like a poor mans Vegas. You knew there'd be a generator in the garage, there always was, but the idea of running out into the open made you hesitate as your hands fidgeted at your sides. This was always the hardest part of the trial, the uncertainty of what laid ahead always made your stomach roll and churn but as always you had no choice but to swallow your fears. After all, what was the worst that could happen? Jogging along you were quick to take shelter under the stations metal canopy, the bell dinged as you stepped into the store. It was dark and grungy inside with rows of shelves taking up the majority of the space. You stepped around them not bothering to check if they held anything of interest, after all, the Entity was nothing if not predictable. Setting your sight on the doorway that led to the garage you crept along only to pause when you heard the familiar clicking and whirring of a generator undergoing repairs. Somebody had already beaten you to it huh? Well that was good, at least now you knew for certain that you weren't alone and that you actually stood a chance of getting shit done.

"Hey." You whispered as you entered the room and crouched down beside the generator. Judging from chugging of the cylinders you could see that it was already about a quarter of the way done and with the two of you working on it you'd have it finished in no time at all. "Need a hand?"

Jake's head popped up from the other side and he grinned. "Yeah sure, help yourself."

And so you got to work, tinkering and fiddling with the wires and cogs. You knew it wasn't the best time to strike up a conversation but you also knew if you didn't say it now it'd bother you forever like an itch you couldn't scratch. Glancing over at him, you pursed you lips. What were you supposed to say anyway, _thanks for having my back earlier?_ No no no, that wasn't right, too presumptuous. For all you knew he'd just wanted Dwight to stop being a haughty bastard, hell maybe he didn't even like you. You withdrew your hands from the generator and looked at them, all oily with cracked nails and dirty palms.

"About earlier,"Jake said, his lips pursed in thought. "Dwight had no right to talk to you like that but you have been real distracted lately. I didn't wanna mention it before, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired you know? And he talks sooo much."

Jake sighed, unconvinced, but said nothing. The urge to dig yourself into an even deeper hole was nearly overwhelming but you gritted your teeth and somehow managed to resist. A heavy, awkward, silence settled between the two of you but before you could even attempt to break it the generator roared to life and the garage door rolled open. You stood up and walked to the edge of the threshold, your arms folded across your chest as you squinted. The hell was that? You took a step forward, hoping to get a better look only to glance to your side when you noticed Jake was doing the same. He'd seen it too, or rather _him._ Your heart did a weird hiccup in your chest as you saw him charge along, knife raised high as he chased Dwight down like he was a bug to be squished. With a grunt of effort, the maniac tackled Dwight to the floor and the two tumbled over in a heap of tangled limbs. Clutching his chest with one hand Dwight clawed at the ground with the other as he dragged himself along, panting heavily. The scent of blood was thick in the air, chocking like a hand around your throat. You thought that maybe with immediate first aid he'd be okay- but then the masked man got to his feet you knew it was all over. Grabbing a fistful of Dwight's hair he yanked him up onto his knees, then with an almost comical tilt of his head plunged the knife deep into his chest and _ripped_ it down. You wanted to cover your ears, to close your eyes and shield what little shreds of innocence you had left but you were almost enthralled by the scene that was unfolding in front of you. It all sounded so wet, squishy and lewd. 

Dwight couldn't even scream, his hands clutched uselessly at his chest as though he wanted to push his insides back where they belonged. He remained on his knees for a moment, floundering and gurgling, then he fell face down to the ground. It dawned on you how fucking stupid you were, that you'd been so eager to make excuses for him when in reality he was a monster just like the rest. It didn't matter that he was human, if anything it made the truth all the more difficult to bear because he chose to do this, he killed because he liked it. 

With blood still dripping from his knife the masked man turned and looked towards the gas station. You couldn't see his eyes but you felt the weight of his gaze as he strode forward, the pace of his footsteps matching the beating of your heart as he came closer and closer. 

"Fuck!" Jake hissed and shoved you back into the garage. "Run!" 

You didn't need to be told twice. Bursting into a sprint you rounded the corner into the store and ran out back, behind the bins and past the spindly tree. You kept going, ran till your chest burned and your legs felt weak. That had to be far enough, right? Slumping against a sheet of corrugated metal you bent over and put your head between you knees. You panted heavily as you squeezed your eyes shut and tried to block out the image of that maniac gutting Dwight like a fish but you just couldn't do it. Sure, he'd been kind of rude to you earlier but there was no way in hell that he'd deserved that. You wanted to be sick, felt bile rise up your throat as you straightened out and pressed a hand to your lips. _Focus focus focus._ It wasn't the end of the world and Dwight would be back, safe and sound at the campfire. You just needed to get out alive and then you could apologise, it wouldn't be as easy as that but at least now you had a game plan and that was enough to help settle your nerves a little. In the distance a generator chugged to life as it's lights flashed on, so bright you had to shield you eyes. Two down with three to go. 

A scream filled the air and then everything went silent. Meg. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

The panic you'd shoved down bubbled to the surface, frothing and foaming till it threatened to spill over the edges. Somehow, through sheer stubbornness you managed to smother it back down as you gritted you teeth and forced your feet to move. Left right left right left right. It was only then did you realise you'd gotten separated from Jake, that somewhere in all of the chaos he'd ran one way and you the other. It made sense of course, meant that the killer could only chase one of you but- shit, what if something happened to him? It didn't matter, like the others you knew he'd come back but Jake deserved so much better. He'd stood up for you earlier so the least you could do was to try to return the favour, and if you died then so what, it wasn't like it was a big deal around here.

The trial had slowed to a crawl. Every passing second felt like an hour as you slunk along, moving from cover to cover, wall to wall. And then you found him, hunkered down inside a hollowed out school bus. You relief was palpable as you heaved a sigh and touched Jake's shoulder, just to make sure he was real. His jacket was slick with blood and his face was pale and haggard. It was an awful thing to think but it made you feel a little better to know he was struggling just as much as you were.

"Meg she's-"

His Jaw twitched. "I know, I saw."

" Oh. Well- maybe if we work together we can.." It was all pretty pointless, like trying to swim against a raging current. You sighed, rubbed at your eyes and wondered if maybe it would just be easier to let yourself be swept away. 

"Forget the generators." Jake insisted, pulling a key out of his pocket.

 _Hell yes!_ You could have grabbed a hold of his face and smooched him! Instead, you nodded along eagerly, smushing your lips together so you didn't whoop in celebration. It was all coming together now, there was a light at the end of the tunnel and you were more than ready to get out of this hellhole. You got a grim sense of satisfaction knowing that the killer would be frustrated, knowing that he'd been so close to killing you all only to fail. It would serve the sick bastard right anyway. Fuck him and not in the sexy way either. 

"Okay, so what do you need to me to do?"

Jake's brows furrowed together as he fiddled with the key, his finger trailing up and down the length of it's spine. He said nothing for a while, maybe a little too long. "If we split up we'll have more of a chance of finding it."

 _Come on gang, let's split up and search for clues._ Really? Was that his grand plan? You were tempted to laugh in his face, lean back on your heels and declare that was quite possibly the worst plan you'd ever heard but it wasn't like you had anything better up your sleeve. It was his key anyway, were you even in a position to tell him what to do with it?

"Okay, then what?"

"You call for me and we escape."

"Right. Cover more ground, got it." You nodded, though your neck felt stiff.

Yelling in the middle of the trial really wasn't a good idea, you might as well put a giant bull's-eye on your forehead but if he had a key and could get the hatch open in a matter of seconds would it really matter? It was risky, really really risky but you'd survived using cheesier tactics before.

"Be safe okay? I'll meet you at the hatch." Your smile was soft, but fell a little when Jake didn't even look at you.

Exiting the bus you picked a random direction and began the hatch hunt. Searching for a closed hatch had even worse odds than looking for a needle in a haystack. Sometimes the Entity hid it in some far reach corner of the map just out of spite, whilst other times it placed it somewhere so obvious that you didn't even bother to check. You weren't the praying type -not in a place as Godless as this- but pretty pretty _pleeeease_ could you find the hatch? It wasn't like you were asking for much, the Entity could kill you another day, just not today. So you searched and searched, then looked some more till you were certain that it couldn't be found, what a waste of time. You and Jake could have been working on a generator, could have been doing anything other than looking for something that wasn't supposed to be found. Then lo and fucking behold there it was, smack bang in the centre of the map just in front of the Gas Haven. You knew Dwight was nearby, a dozen feet away at most judging by the coppery smell, but you refused to look. Your eyes were on the prize, that wonderful, glorious hunk of metal. Now all you had to do was get Jake over here, a little easier said than done but-

A set of arms grabbed you from behind and dragged you away from the hatch. For a moment, not even a second, the shock paralysed you as your mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. Who the hell? Jake? You looked over your shoulder and nope that was _not_ Jake. Your heart hammered in your chest as you kicked and struggled against his hold, your elbows jabbing back into his torso as you squirmed. You were giving it your all, fighting with every ounce of strength you had and he was not letting go. Not even budging a bit. Out of sheer desperation you rammed the back of your head into his neck and he grunted, his grip waning just enough for you to wriggle free. Collapsing to the floor your head throbbed as you scrambled up onto your knees and grabbed a brick; you didn't know if it'd do any good but it was better than sitting around waiting to be skewered. Stomping footsteps approached from behind and you turned, half expecting Jake to rush to your aid. Only that instead of helping you get to your feet he skidded to a stop and fumbled to get the key out of his pocket and into the lock. Yanking the hatch open, he spared you a cold look over his shoulder and then he was gone. Behind him the hatch slammed shut and you winced.

For a long, dreadful moment you knelt there, your sight firmly set on the hatch as though you expected it to pop back open. It just didn't make sense, did it? Why did he do that? You had a plan, maybe it wasn't a good one but it would have worked if he'd just... Your train of thought trailed off as the numbness inside of you shifted into something awful and scalding. What the fuck! You'd trusted him, given him the benefit of the doubt and this was how he repaid you? Had he planned this all along, were you nothing more than bait? What you felt was more than simple anger though, beneath it the sting of betrayal hurt more than you could bear, it pricked at your insides and at the corners of your eyes. You might have cried if you had any tears left.

"Fuck you!" You roared and threw the brick at the hatch. As if that would do any good.

You turned to the killer once again and realised he'd been standing there the whole time, watching the scene unfold like some voyeuristic creep. Your expression twisted into a sneer as you stared up at him; you weren't afraid, not anymore. 

"Well fucking do it then!" You hissed. "Kill me."

You expected him to seize the invitation, to tear you open like he'd done with Dwight but instead he flicked his knife from side to side like a wagging finger. With an infuriating air of nonchalance he stepped closer till he was right in front of you and patted the top of your head _What?_ You tilted your head back and squinted up at him, the palm of his hand now resting on your forehead as his fingers toyed with your hair. Common sense told you to recoil from his touch, to get to your feet and do something, anything. But you remained where you were, oddly curious about his intentions. Either he was pissing around and playing with his food or he had something else on his mind; though honestly, considering how things went last time it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together. You could take a hint, his zipper was right in front of your face and whilst he hadn't asked you to suck his dick (or said anything for that matter) he might as well have. It was certainly a change of pace but not altogether different than from what had happened last time. He wasn't making you do anything, the offer was on the table and he was watching to see what you made of it. It was all so laid back and casual that the sudden change in mood gave you whiplash but worst of all you were actually considering it. To say that you hadn't enjoyed yourself last time would be an outright lie, but come on he'd just killed two of your friends! Before you'd buried your head in the sand and played along but that wasn't really an option now, was it? You knew what he was, what he was capable of and yet... you didn't care because you _wanted_ him.

It wasn't even a matter of survival anymore; this was your big fuck you to the world, to Jake and The Entity. 

Leaning forward you glanced up at him then nodded, if he wasn't going to speak then neither were you. You reached for the waistband of his trousers and popped the button open before sliding down his zipper and pushing his boxers aside. And there it was. You'd caught a glimpse of his cock before, but up close and personal like this there was no denying that your fantasies hadn't done it any justice. It was a really _really_ nice dick and it was all yours, your not-so-little plaything. The anticipation had already gotten him half hard and all it took was a couple of lazy strokes to get him to really pay attention. With a sly gleam in your eye you hummed and swiped a lick along the underside of his cock and then swallowed him down till your nose touched his belly. The feeling of having him right at the back of your mouth, down your throat made your eyes water a little but it was a good sort of ache, the sort that made you want more and more till you couldn't take it. By no means were you a dick sucking expert but you'd been around the block a time or two, you knew enough to get by and he certainly seemed to like it. Or at least that's the impression you got from the way he tightened his grip on your hair, his nails digging into your scalp. 

You bobbed your head slowly at first as you settled into a rhythm and relished in the feeling of having him inside of you again. Except that it was different this time, not just physically but the power dynamics had somehow shifted. Rather than just being a warm place to shove his cock you were the one in control and you fucking loved it. You were sick and tired of being stomped on; The Entity had taken everything from you but it couldn't take this, no matter what happened this moment was yours. And maybe his, if he behaved. You moved a little faster then, swallowing him deeper and deeper with every dip of your head, back and forth until everything else just melted away. You didn't even feel the mud beneath your knees as you blindly reached out and hooked your fingers around his belt loop. With a lewd, filthy moan you yanked him close so that he bottomed out , only to pull back and do it over and over. He'd been pretty quiet, almost stoic, until then. Behind his mask his breathing was quick and ragged, interjected with moans and breathy grunts that made you more than a little wet. Desire ran through your veins, thicker than blood and more intoxicating than any drug. You wanted to keep going forever, to taste him and feel him-but unfortunately you were human and you needed to breathe. Bummer. 

You tipped your head back and dragged in a gasp of air, panting a little as reached out and stroked him, your palm slick and wet with spit. Your hand slid down to the base of his cock and you squeezed, hard, just because you could. With an indignant grunt he moved his hand to the back of your head and grabbed a fistful of your hair then pushed you forward so that your lips brushed against the head of his cock. You didn't even hesitate to open your mouth and swallowed him down again and again as he thrust into you. The control had been nice whilst it had lasted but this...you decided you liked this more. You knew it wouldn't take long now, his movements were sharp and jerky, just a little more and- His knife thunked to the floor as his other hand went to the back of your neck and squeezed it tight. Pain and pleasure melded together as you moaned around him and felt the trickle of his cum spill down your throat. 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. You felt him pull out, heard the hiss of his zipper and the rustling of his clothes but your mind was elsewhere. You weren't ashamed nor did you even regret what you'd done but it was hard to ignore how you'd gotten here, how so much had changed in such a short period of time. Someone you believed in had turned around and stabbed you in the back, whilst a literal serial killer turned out to be far more trustworthy than he had any right to be. You slowly looked up at him as he stared down at you, then with a surprisingly gentleness he raised his hand and traced the shape of your lips with his thumb. His head tipped to the side and you wondered what was going on behind that mask. You'd never tried to break the silence before but now seemed like a good time. 

"So what now?" You asked, your voice just a whisper.

He said nothing and instead shoved his hand under his hood to itch his head, like this was all so tedious for him. You knew you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up, for all you knew he couldn't speak but you needed some direction, someone to help you figure out what you were supposed to do next. Going back to the campfire and pretending that nothing had happened just wasn't possible. Everything had changed.

"Get up." He ordered, his voice rough, husky and every bit as sexy as you'd imagined. 

And of course you obliged, there was nothing else you could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So according to The Legion addons, (one of the purple ones I think???) Frank listens to dubstep. I'm both amused and disappointed.  
>  
> 
> ~~This took longer than I intended so I made the chapter longer, hope you enjoyed!~~


End file.
